diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Heffley
Susan Heffley (known as Ann Heffley in the online version), more commonly referred to as "Mom", is the wife of Frank Heffley and the mother of Manny Heffley, Greg Heffley and Rodrick Heffley. She is a (possibly former) member of PTA and worked as a pre-school teacher, and once was the substitute teacher in Greg's class. She normally appears as a main character in the books, but she appears as a main antagonist in Dog Days. In the films, she is a main character but shows antagonistic traits in The Long Haul. Appearance Susan has a more distinct look from the rest of her family in the online and book version. Like her husband, she has an elliptical face. She wears large glasses that cover up her eyes. She has appeared in the series without glasses while sleeping. She has tall dark round hair (not used by anyone else) and she wears normal pants, either sweatpants or slim jeans, and a sweater. In The Third Wheel, a flashback photo shows she didn't need to wear glasses and had longer hair. In the movie, Susan is played by Rachael Harris and, just like other members of her family, has brown hair and a flawless complexion. She also appears with her trademark glasses. Unlike in the book and online version, she wears make-up in the movie. She is played by Alicia Silverstone in The Long Haul movie. Personality Susan is a rather loving and caring mother, but she constantly embarrasses Greg and Rodrick (mainly Greg) and appears to never care. Susan apparently knows very little about older children and often humiliates, embarrasses and ignores Greg and Rodrick, much to their dismay. Also, she shows immense favoritism towards Manny. She constantly tries to pull the family together, by getting Frank and Greg accustomed to Rodrick's band, trying to get Greg, Rodrick and Manny to become close to Frank, and attempting to get Greg to enjoy reading "real" literature, but none of her plans ever seem to work, and often end up in rather disastrous consequences for Greg and Rodrick. Additionally, she puts individual desires below family desires; she rarely lets anyone in the family come to a decision about an outing or purchase without her permission, resulting in her always winning. According to Greg, she completely spoils Manny, giving him many privileges to Manny that she never gave to Greg or Rodrick when they were younger, such as bringing toys to church to keep himself entertained and buying new clothes for Manny while giving Rodrick's old clothes to Greg. Susan even allowed Manny to verbally abuse Greg by calling him "Ploopy" (though she may have not paid too much attention to the whole matter because Greg interrupted her in the middle of a call and thus she was angry) and only put a stop to it when Greg called Manny, "Ploopy" for revenge. Susan dotes on Manny to the point where she doesn't scold or punish him at all. She even once drove all the way to Manny's pre-school just to cut an extra-slice on his sandwich. She also appears to give Manny a lot of money, even when he potties without being told (although this is not a big thing since he is already potty-trained) and also if his brothers swear in front of him, according to Greg he got up to $150 in American dollars. However, it's shown sometimes that Susan will correct Manny if she sees it necessary: for example, when Manny destroys Greg's gaming console, Susan talks with Manny and makes him realize that what he did was wrong, leading Manny to make an aluminum foil ball with toothpicks to compensate Greg (though Susan eventually let him throw it to the trash as Rowley got injured with it) and while she doesn't punish Manny when he cuts all electricity on their house to the point they nearly starved just because she didn't teach him how to tie his shoelaces, Susan is seen to not be so happy with Manny when she teaches him how to tie his shoelaces. She also tries to refuse a Pig that Manny won by pure chance (when he just happened to guess the weight of the pig right) because they only entered for fun. Family Husband: Frank Heffley Sons: Rodrick Heffley, Greg Heffley, Manny Heffley Trivia * In the online book, Susan is known as Ann Heffley. * She is known for taking things literally, as suggesting School uniforms in The Third Wheel when Greg asks for new clothes, and disconnecting anything that uses electricity in Old School * Susan serves as the main antagonist in Dog Days. * In the book, her glasses covering up her eyes are similar to Marcie from Peanuts. *Susan has 4 sisters: Aunt Gretchen, Aunt Audra, (also known as Audra Heffley), Aunt Cakey and Aunt Veronica, mentioned in Hard Luck. *Just like her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother, she appears to like and favor Manny more than Greg and Rodrick. *In The Last Straw, she told Greg that Holly Hills wasn't potty-trained at 4 years old. *Due to letting Manny have his own way always, letting Greg ride in a stroller, and allowing Rodrick to make funky music in his band, she seems to occasionally spoil her kids, though not usually. *Similar to her second oldest son Greg, she is said to not get along very well with her siblings. *Susan once dyed her hair blonde as revealed in a game which the family was playing in The Long Haul. *Susan might not originally be from Greg’s city since it is stated that most of her extended family comes from other states. *She can't speak Spanish at all and is very bad at it, as shown in The Long Haul when she thinks that the statement "What's your name" is "tè amò" (although its real meaning is "I love you.", with "what's your name" being "como te llamas" in Spanish) She also thinks "tengo hambre" is "tango hamburgers," however it actually means "I'm hungry." Despite this, she tries to teach her sons Spanish, although Manny is the only person who ends up learning anything. *She seems to have a habit of using the word "real" to refer to stuff she appreciates, as though what she disapproves of is somehow not authentic. For example, she calls fast food "not real food" because she thinks it's unhealthy and she calls books that are not story books "not real literature". *In the Getaway, she takes the Heffley Family on a vacation on a tropical island resort, Isla de Corales, in which she and Frank went there in their last honeymoon. *Susan's age is not revealed in the books however in the second film, Greg mentioned that Frank and Susan could be at least 40. *Sometimes her personality is a bit inconsistent and hypocritical. For instance, she tells Greg to be honest but then tells a lie, acts like she doesn't believe in psychic abilities but then says that Gramma has them, or tells her sons not to yell but then yells at them. *In Cabin Fever, Susan didn't believe that Manny took her glasses. This is shows that she lets Manny have his own way and believes he is innocent of anything. *In Rodrick Rules, Susan didn't believe that Manny stuffed a chocolate-chip cookie in the disk drive. This is another way that she lets Manny have his own way. *It is unknown what her job is but most likely a substitute teacher. **She's possibly the homemaker of the family, as Greg mentions in Dog Days that he thinks Frank is grumpy because everyone else in the family gets to sit back and relax. Gallery Susan Heffley.jpg|Susan Herself Frank speaks.PNG|Susan pregnant with Greg. Pacifier.PNG|Susan gives Rodrick's pacifier to baby Greg. 9..png|We're going to disney world! Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg|Susan Heffley in the hospital with her newborn baby, Manny. When Your Child is Being Deceptive.png Wimpy Wonderland Susan Heffley came home.png|Susan Heffley came home by the the Greg and Manny reached home on time in Wimpy Wonderland. Reading greg's Form.jpg|Susan reads Greg's Overnight trip Form images (36).jpg images (18).jpg Susan in the Online book.jpg|Susan talks Trash about the boys fave show At School.jpg|At Greg's School Cartoon and Actor.jpg|Susan as a Cartoon and her Actor Mom Bucks.png|Susan's Mom Bucks images (16).jpg|Susan is Bathing Manny in Sink Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another in Gramma's Basement.jpg|Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another at the Gramma's Basement when she cames with her laundry. Susan screams at Greg while showering in the bathroom.jpg|Horror Screaming For more images, see: Susan Heffley/Gallery Poll Do you like Susan? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Main Antagonists Category:Surrey Street Residents Category:Parents Category:Teachers Category:Characters who appeared in every book Category:Characters who appeared in every movie Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Whistling Characters